


With a Little Help From

by credoimprobus



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: Banter, F/F, Femslash, First Time, Friends With Benefits, My First Work in This Fandom, Podfic Available, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-07 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credoimprobus/pseuds/credoimprobus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happens half by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With a Little Help From

**Author's Note:**

> Written in the hiatus between seasons 1 and 2. First posted for Porn Battle XI, prompts: banter, couch, first.

It happens half by accident.

Kenzi is sprawled across the couch, boots kicked off and red-sheathed legs propped up on the pillows, when Bo comes back home; there's some ridiculous cartoon on the TV that Kenzi seems to be only partly paying attention to. She looks up from the cereal box perched on her stomach when Bo leans over the backrest, heaving a sigh that's only half as theatrical as what she's put up with for the past hour deserves.

"Next time I want to get information out of a Vadatajs, remind me _not to_ , will you?" Bo gripes.

Kenzi grimaces in sympathy, the corner of her mouth drawing back to show teeth. "That bad, huh?"

Bo rounds the couch and lifts up Kenzi's legs, flopping down demonstratively into the soft, welcoming cushions. Kenzi takes the manhandling in stride, just stretching her legs back out over Bo's lap as soon as Bo lets them go and perching her heels against the armrest. "If I never have to deal with another one again, I can die happy," Bo says caustically, kicking Kenzi's boots further in under the table; the action takes some of the edge off her irritation, enough that she can push most of it down with a deep breath and a moment's concentration. She lets her hands settle onto Kenzi's knee, there not being all that many other places to put them. "I guess you must've had better luck, right? Not exactly hard," she adds with a mutter.

Kenzi reaches out to pat Bo's elbow solicitously, the exaggerated pity in her voice making Bo huff in grudging amusement. "Poor Bo. And yeah; piece of cake. I left the documents by the laptop." She stretches her arm over to the table to deposit the cereal box on it, and then says hopefully, "So, hey, pizza?"

"Ugh. I don't even want to talk to the _delivery boy_ right now." Bo tilts her head towards Kenzi and adds drily, "I feel like if I have to listen to one more word come out of anyone's mouth, it'll make my head explode."

Kenzi gives a mock gasp, bringing her hands up to her mouth in thoroughly fake shock. "And yet your head is _still intact_ ," she intones with impressive drama, and then snorts and slaps Bo's arm with the back of her hand. "C'mon, that's a lousy excuse for turning down _pizza_."

Bo sighs and leans her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes. "I don't know, maybe in an hour? My brain really needs the break, at least for that long."

Kenzi makes a non-committal noise, and Bo doesn't need to see the shrug that goes with it to know it's there. "Whatever. I have my delicious, delicious, sugar-frosted corn puffs, _I'm_ fine."

There's a hint of tension in Kenzi's voice, but Bo doesn't think much about it, focusing instead on slowing down the whirling in her head. She only notices that she's been idly tracing the decorative laces that start above the inside of Kenzi's knee at the same time she notices that Kenzi's grown unusually quiet, and she lifts her head in surprise, her fingers stilling. Kenzi is watching her unblinkingly, breathing very carefully, and the look in her eyes is... new.

And her sexual energy is definitely reading "INTERESTED".

Bo raises her eyebrows in silent query, as much amused as astonished. Kenzi smirks, a bit sheepishly, but holds Bo's gaze steadily; and when she tilts her head slightly it's an obvious dare.

Bo sure as hell isn't about to back down from that. Slowly, questioningly, she trails her fingers up the laces, her eyes never leaving Kenzi's: it's like a game of chicken, seeing which of them will wimp out first. Kenzi makes a sound when Bo's fingers reaches the top of her inner thigh, her gaze finally faltering for a second, and her chi flares noticeably. It should be encouraging, but instead, Bo is suddenly uncertain -- it's a big step away from what they've had so far, and Kenzi has never shown any hints of wanting this before.

Kenzi obviously notices Bo's hesitancy, because she gives her a vicious look and says accusingly, "Don't you _dare_."

Bo laughs, a little surprised in spite of herself, and teases, "I thought you only liked guys."

"Have I mentioned how _long_ it's been since I've gotten laid?" Kenzi points out, with an expression worthy of the most long-suffering saint.

"Wow. Flattering," Bo says drily. "If that's an example of your pick-up technique, it's no wonder it's been so long."

Kenzi doesn't seem inclined to put up with any of her bullshit, rolling her eyes eloquently, and with a little hip wriggle that is just _unfairly_ sexy says, "Shut up and get the hell on with it."

Bo doesn't hesitate, this time: she draws up her own legs onto the couch and turns slightly to improve her angle, and then grabs Kenzi by the hips to pull her higher up into her lap. Kenzi makes a surprised sound, and looks about to snark at the handling; but whatever protest she had in mind is submerged into a low "oooooh" when Bo tenses her hand and presses the root of her thumb against Kenzi's cunt, rubbing slowly along the cleft through the tight fabric of her pants.

Kenzi grinds up against her hand almost immediately; apparently, she really wasn't kidding about how long it's been. Bo wraps her free hand firmly around Kenzi's thigh to hold her still -- if Bo is doing this, she wants to control the pace, make sure it gets done right. Still, she makes the concession of pressing in a bit harder, giving Kenzi more friction. Kenzi's already soaking through her pants, and the muscles of her thigh are tight against Bo's fingers, her unrestrained leg falling open to give Bo better access.

"Bo, c'm _on_ ," she whines, squirming impatiently.

Bo grins, amused and just a bit gratified. "Hey, let the expert handle this, okay?" She shifts the position of her hand enough that she can seek out Kenzi's clit with her thumb, digging it down into the damp fabric and moving it in tight, slow strokes. Kenzi's thigh strains even harder against her hand, taut almost to the point of trembling, and she rolls her hips up as far as she can with an encouraging moan.

Despite all that, Kenzi still manages a smirk far too easily, a trace of the moan still in her voice when she says, "Sexpert, I'm sure you mean." Bo's burst of laughter is irresistible, even though the wisecrack has her shaking her head.

"Wow, Kenz, that one was _awful_." She emphasizes the last word with a circling twist of her thumb, making Kenzi roll her hips again with a deep groan, her arms stretching out above her head to grab hold of the armrest.

Kenzi's voice is notably more breathless when she shoots back, "No use trying to front, bitch, you know you love it."

Bo laughs again, unable to take that as anything but a challenge. "Oh, _really_?" Clearly she isn't trying hard enough if Kenzi's still articulate enough for smartass comments; she'll have to do something about that. Bo feels her grin turn more predatory as she considers her plan of attack, and tries to ignore the hunger that's uncurling slowly in her.

She twists her hand around and slides it down over Kenzi's soaked crotch, pressing her fingers together to widen the friction-providing surface before she puts them to work. Bo lets one finger push down against Kenzi's opening as far as her skin-tight pants allow on every other stroke, and waits until Kenzi is grinding up into her hand with small, gasping noises before she sends a small wave of heat through her hand into Kenzi's body; it prompts a breathy "oh, _shit_ ", and Bo finally releases her hand from Kenzi's thigh to let her take control of the run-up to her climax.

Kenzi burns so hot, and it's hard not to lean down over her and feed, just a little, the heady temptation of so much arousal difficult to resist. Bo manages, somehow, and instead she sends another wave of power down through her hands, and Kenzi moans long and low, one hand coming down to clasp around Bo's between her own legs, angling Bo's fingers _just so_.

Kenzi's voice is nothing but ragged breath as she says, "Always wondered... what I was missing," her hips lifting well above Bo's lap as she humps their joined hands with increasing desperation.

"Really?" Bo says, genuinely surprised; she can't help but notice how breathy her own voice is by now. "You did a good job of hiding it, I've gotta say."

"Yeah, well... a girl's gotta keep her ah-- armour up, doesn't she?" Kenzi manages to force out before her thighs clamp like a vice around Bo's hand for the final few thrusts, and there's something about that that hits Bo in an entirely unexpected way. She finds herself diving down to cover Kenzi's mouth with her own and lick her way inside with far more fervour than she would have expected of herself, taking painstaking care not to let herself start feeding, just as Kenzi stiffens under her with a couple of last, erratic thrusts against her hand.

Bo pulls back out of the kiss when Kenzi unclenches her legs, letting Bo's hand free, and Kenzi wriggles a little in her lap. Bo is in definite need of some urgent attention herself, at this point, and it's all she can do not to stick her hand right down her pants that second.

Kenzi sinks back into the couch in limp relaxation, her eyes canny and just a bit guarded as she watches Bo . "Fuck, Bo, you're not gonna get all mushy on me, are you?" she says, jokingly, but Bo isn't so sure it's _all_ joke.

"In your dreams," she throws back with a smirk; and hopes it's enough to nip any weirdness in the bud. Bo gives a good-natured smack to Kenzi's hip and adds, "Now get your butt off my legs."

Kenzi flexes her legs a little, grimacing at the sodden mess at her crotch. "You are _so_ doing the laundry," she says as she reluctantly heaves herself upright. Kenzi bumps Bo's knee with her foot and complains, "You know, next time, you could maybe get me _out_ of my pants first."

Bo raises her eyebrows, partly for the presumption; but also because somehow she hadn't really expected that. "'Next time'?"

Kenzi meets her eyes mock-solemnly and says, "Yes. Next time. You didn't think you were gonna get off that easy, did you?" Kenzi stops suddenly, apparently thinking her words back over, and then says sheepishly, "...that didn't quite come out the way I meant."

Bo grins, and looks down at where Kenzi's toes are still tapping absently against her knee; with a dry smile, she says insinuatingly, "Oh, I think it's _obvious_ I haven't gotten off easy."

Kenzi huffs a small laugh and rests her feet against Bo's leg, curling her toes over the side of Bo's thigh. " _Smooth_." She gives Bo a sly look before she adds, "You saying you maybe want a little help with that?" eyeing Bo's crotch pointedly, and slides one foot up her thigh, teasingly dipping her toes in between Bo's legs. Bo jumps a little at the contact, and can't entirely stop herself from grinding up against Kenzi's foot.

"It could hardly hurt," she says, already a little breathless again, and hopes in the back of her mind that it's the truth in every way applicable.

Kenzi shrugs, but her smirk kind of ruins the illusion of indifference. "What the hell," she says, and sits up properly up so she can move in closer. "What else are best buds for?"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] With a Little Help From by credoimprobus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689724) by [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler)




End file.
